The Four Elements
by nimbus1
Summary: Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, and Videl have supernatural powers that happen to be the same ones that Prince Vegeta and his soldiers are looking for......B/Vegeta, CC/K(goku), G/Videl, 18/K
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is one of my most thought-out fanfics, and I plan to make it pretty long.……….. I got my ideas from Sailor Moon, _A Wrinkle in Time series, and Lara Croft:Tomb Raider. For more information about their powers and such go to the end of the chapter-do it before you read this fic cuz it'll make more sense if you do… I plan to update probably twice or three times a month. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!….Enjoy!!!_

And no I don't own DBZ but I wish I did.

**************************************************************************

The Four Elements: Prologue

       Vegeta stood looking out a large dome bulging out of the space ship he was on. There was a bluish planet looming in front of him with swirling white clouds. _Baka planet, he thought. __How can this heap of dirt, and water inhabit the __foretold ones? The seer had better hope for her sake that she is right, or I'll personally ensure the whores punishment……,He added irritably. _

"Prince Vegeta?" 

The fly like voice broke Vegeta's concentration off abruptly.

"What Torran?", he asked in a rather rude voice.

An official had just entered the chamber, and responded nervously, "We are nearing  planet Earth's galaxy, and King Vegeta has announced that he is leaving you in charge of the task, because he went back to Vegetasei. 

He nodded his head as if to dismiss the coward of a saiyjin, who ran off quickly thankful he hadn't caught the Prince at a bad time-Torran certainly didn't feel like dying.

_So, Vegeta contemplated.  __The bakayaro finally put me in charge.Trust him to abandon an important mission, so he can go back to fucking his whores,He added in a disgusted manner._

He pressed some buttons on his scouter, and Kakkarot, Krillen, and Gohan immediately entered the room. They stood in a line, and bowed to the crown Prince of Vegetasei.

Vegeta smirked in return. "I have contacted you all to announce that only you three will accompany me on the search for the elements.", he said with an air of superiority. "Each of you posses enough of the essential strength, and shrewdness I will need to gain them. I advise you not to underestimate the power of the Earthlings, as you very well know they escaped our grasp years ago when we tried to make colony." He added, "although we managed to capture one of the most brilliant scientist, Dr. Briefs."  

_       Idiots, he murmured, when he saw Kakkarot's chest swell with anticipation,and his his goofy grin spread across his face. Then Vegeta's piercing glare swept over Gohan who had a looked determined, and Krillen who looked dumbstruck, as though he was about to die._

Although none of them had family, or mates to go back to, the idea of going on a life-threatening journey such as this was unsettling to the midget of a saiyjin.

_Shit, Krillen thought, __How am I gonna get out of this__ mess?!_

Since no one responded (not that he would care if they did) Vegeta said, "Then it is final. We leave in a week before the ship goes back to Vegetasei. I expect you to train, and meditate so you can be fit, and ready for any necessary obstacles we need to surpass. Am I understood?" He asked the question in a sharp tone as if it were a wake up call to the three saiyjins who were lost in their thoughts.

"Yes", they said in unison. And with that they exited, heading straight to the Gravity rooms(courtesy of Dr.Briefs), each saiyjin caught in their notions.

*Meanwhile somewhere on earth*

 It was a bright, sunny day at Capsule Corp. mansion, and nothing could dampen the spirits of Bulmas Briefs, and her best friends Chi-Chi, Juhachi-gou , and Videl, as they sat by the pool. 

Bulma sighed, and Murmered in a state of pure relaxation, "I feel like I'm in heaven…"

Chi-Chi snickered, and said, "nuh uh. If this was heaven you know we'd have boyfriends, Bulma!!" Chi-Chi was Bulma's closest friend, and knew everything about her. She lived with her Mom in a house near the mansion. Her Mom was very modest, and suspicious of her daughter's doings. Every time she went home, Chi-Chi would always hear her Mom lecture her about men, and bad relationships. She would just roll her eyes in disbelief. 

Videl laughed and splashed Chi-Chi with water, while 18 just shook her head and muttered, "hopeless."

"Hey", Bulma said defensively as she playfully hit 18 on the arm. _Somebody's moody today, she snickered.__ Or maybe it's because she knows __she doesn't have a boyfriend either. That thought made her chuckle as she remembered how 18 nearly burned down her ex-boyfriends house when she caught him cheating on her. __Too bad we held her back, she mused. Then she was in a fit of giggles. _

As if 18 read her thoughts, she said in a monotone voice, "You shouldn't be talking B-chan. Yamcha wasn't that loyal either. You sure kept him on a short leash. It's a shame he broke it" She smirked, and crossed her arms. Chi-Chi , and Videl stopped talking as they listened to the other conversation. They were so alike yet 18 was Videl's best friend, and Bulma was Chi-Chi's. 

That seemed to ring a bell in Bulma's brilliant mind. There was a low, yet distinct growl erupting from her throat, as she recalled the intolerable action's of her ex-boyfriend. Yamcha had been one of her most favorite, but he blew it when she heard him telling some slut about how he dated _the Bulma Briefs , and how he just used her for sex, and her missing parents money. Bulma's friends didn't even bother to hold her back when she blew up his air convertible._

The memory made her flinch not only because of his words, but also because the harsh, cruel reality of them. Her father Dr. Briefs, along with her mother were kidnapped 8 years ago, when Bulma was only 9. Although she was a child, she had completed the essential education she needed in life. After her parents died, Bulma was cold to anyone, and everyone who she didn't know. She had to move in with Chi-Chi (who she has known all her life) because she had nowhere to go. But then when she was 15 the family mansion, had been declared deedless, so they were planning to bull doze it but she was allowed to live there when she asked them to let her have it. Now it belonged to her, but her 3 friends practically live there with her. 

18 realized just realized what she said, and said quickly, "Oh my gosh Bulma I'm so sorry!" 

Videl gave her a "what's-your-problem" look, and Chi-Chi rushed over to comfort her friend. _It's not like I meant it, 18 thought indignantly. _

She doesn't mean to be emotionless, it's just the way she is, though no one could blame her. Her parents were drug dealers, and before they were arrested they use to live on the streets, so obviously 18 was the master of street smarts. (besides her brother of course) After that, 18,and her bro moved in with their aunt.

"Come on you guys, let's just forget about it okay? Anyways we have to get ready to go the mall!! There is this mad cute outfit I saw and I just got paid so let's go!!!!" Videl was the daughter of the "strongest man in the world", so she was loaded with money like Bulma. When Videl saw that no one was coming she got very irritated and screamed, "I said LET'S GO DAMMIT!!!", and with that everyone jumped up, and got ready.

********************************************************************

background info you know your going to need

The four elements-: Water, Fire, Electricity, and Light/Beams

ALL OF THEM-Each of them can turn into an animal, they can fight, they have their own psychic power, and each of them have the capability of using their specific element when necessary. Each element comes from one of the 5 planets in our solar system. (besides Earth of course because the whole point is to show that each planet holds the essential things in order to have Earth) They can also communicate with each other telepathically.  I know they don't show any signs of powers yet but they each find their element later in the story so be patient ok?! 

BULMA- holds the element water (and all it's forms: ice, vapor, etc…)

Planet-Mercury        Age: 17

Fighting skills (1-10)-9              Color: Blue  (every shade)

Personality- Bulma is reeeeeaaaallly pretty, and graceful…too bad her temper isn't lie that. She's really stylish, loves winter, and can be clammy because she has no family and all….

Anywayz her best friend is Chi-Chi, and she would have just graduated from high school but you know how she's a genius and all. She can turn in to a ice-blue striped tiger…..details will come when she finds out she can transform^.^ (the same with everyone else)She's very strong, and she's very strong in every way.

CHI-CHI: holds the element of electricity (including lightening) She is 17, and just finished her senior year in high school. Her planet is Jupiter, and she can turn in to a bird. She is always cheerful, and is the most modest of the group, but she has one of the worst tempers. She loves the colors pink, and green, and she is obsessed with the idea of a perfect guy (aren't we all?) She isn't really strong but is an excellent cook (A/N:the perfect chick 4 Goku) Fighting scale (1-10): 7

18-holds the element of light, beams, and lasers. She can be extremely mean, and she is very strong both mentally, and physically. Her favorite colors are orange, and yellow. She isn't very patient with her boyfriends, but she's as nice as she gets with her friends. Her best friend is Videl, and her planet is Venus. She can turn in to a cat. Fighting scale(1-10): 10

VIDEL- holds the element fire. Her planet is Mars, and her favorite colors are red, and black. She is the youngest one cuz she's 16, and she's just finished her junior year in high school. Her animagi form is as a dragon. Although she's the youngest she isn't underestimated. She is very much like Chi-Chi since their both determined, and stubborn. She is powerful like Bulma, and 18, but she lacks the skill to use her power wisely. She hates winter, and she loves summer. (I wonder why……^.^)

That's the first chapter peeps ! sorry that it was really short but I'll make the next several long ok? PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I WANT UR ADVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Landing and Traveling Voices

uMmMmMm.............(Dodges tomatoes being thrown)................hEhE Well it's been a year since I last updated B/c I was feeling a little it discouraged BUT I promise I will update at least once or twice month from now on............Im trying my est to make the plot less corny and I think it's good.....................EnJoY  
  
dIsClAiMeR:...................................No I do not own Dragon Ball Z to my dismay....*sigh*  
  
Chapter 1: Landing and Traveling Voices  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have arrived", announced the tense, usually quiet Gohan. He stared out the window- like dome that showed the beautiful blue and green sphere called Earth. He wondered whether or not the capture of the "Amazons" would be quick. Dammit, he thought. Why did I have to be chosen for this particular mission?  
  
"What?", snapped the grumpy (like he ever isn't) Prince Vegeta, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"We are about to land on the Earth where the Elements are located.", he replied.  
  
"About time", whined a bored Sayjin. "We've been on this ship for days......"  
  
Krillen just rolled his eyes at Kakkarot not wanting to deal with his groaning again. "Shut-UP Kakkarot" he said. "We were picked out of several other elites to carry out this mission. It's an honor".......I guess, adding that little part mentally, swallowing.  
  
Vegeta just sat there smirking. Soon with the control of the powers of the Elements, he'd be able to take over Vegetasei from his father, and kill the bastard. Pretty soon after that, He would use their powers to give him the ability to find his strength to become the Legendary. With the Elements at his feet, and the his soon to come Might, the entire universe would be at his mercy.  
  
Several moments passed by, as the massive ship moved closer to the Earth's surface. "One hour until the landing in Earths surface", announced the ship.  
  
"Wait a minute", yelled Gohan suddenly. "Just what is it that we're looking for? You haven't told us a single thing about this species, besides that they're damn weak, and getting to the Elements would be easy"  
  
Normally anyone under the same circumstances would have never even dared to counteract Vegeta, but the three sayjins chosen for the mission were all probably one the closest people to the Prince. The term "friend" wouldn't be the most appropriate word to use, but it's the closest thing. They were more of his partners then anything else.  
  
"Yeah", agreed Kakkarot ending his dreams of food in general. "I mean I don't even know what the Elements are" he said with his hand behind his head.  
  
Everyone minus Vegeta sweat dropped. But the question perked up a pretty good point. When assigned to the mission, Gohan, Krillin, and Kakkarot weren't told anything of the mission, just that it would impact the entire universe. Krillin raised an eye-brow, and Gohan was interested too.  
  
"Earth is a planet full of Earthlings with extremely weak bodies. The reason they have not been purged ever was that they are so far away, and nearly off the map of the universe. The only intelligent inhabitants of the planet, humans , are technologically advanced, although they do not promote space travel."  
  
"A few weeks ago, the seer came to me telling of how she saw four extreme beings that live on a remote planet far away, with the power that can challenge that of the Legendary", he continued receiving raised eye-brows from that last comment. "Not only are they physically adequate, but they also can morph into other forms." Then he smirked evilly at something.  
  
".........And...", said Gohan.  
  
Vegeta then turned around to face them and said, "AND.........the filthy third class scum said they don't even know about their capabilities." It suddenly dawned on the others where the Prince was getting at.  
  
"If we capture them, use their powers, and then eventually destroy the little freaks then the universe will have me as their new ruler. "  
  
Whoa, thought Kakkarot. That's pretty extreme......., similar to what the others were thinking.  
  
"What do you mean, they can transform?", asked Gohan. "If they live on this dirtball, they can't be all that great."  
  
"It should be easy to capture them, considering their lack of fighting skills, but", Said Vegeta pausing, "finding them won't be as simple. The current population of the species is over 6 billion."  
  
"Well then let's just get it over with, and blast the damn primates (A/n: Look whose talking) ", grinned Krillin, with laughs of agreement form the others.  
  
Vegeta who had his eyes closed this entire time suddenly snapped them open, and let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. He began to power up, and released a massive ki ball aimed for the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Just at that moment Torran was walking down from the control room, to notify the Prince of their entry into the Earths' atmosphere. Beads of sweat were already starting to appear on the cowards face. H paused at the door, took a deep breath, and then eventually mustered all of his minuscule amount of courage, and stepped into the door. There was a flash of light, and everything went blank-  
  
.....Poor Torran didn't even know what hit him. ************************************************************************  
  
"You idiots!", yelled the Prince. "Bakas, all of you! Do you not realize the importance of this mission? Do you not know what's at stake for our planet?" he said referring to the extreme increase in the already growing tension between the sayjins and the Cold family. Vegeta-sei was virtually at the mercy of the immensely powerful Colds. They were on the verge of breaking the "alliance" they had with them, and attacking the say-jins full force.  
  
"ONE mistake; one small mistake might alter the entire plan. What if they are accidentally killed in the process? If you idiots must know they are mortal too!" he roared. And with that he turned around facing the wall opposite of the colossal windowpane.  
  
As he turned around, and strode toward the mangled door due to Vegeta's ki- ball, the same thought echoed through Gohan, Krillin, and Kakkarot's head: WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?  
  
Shit, shit, shit...thought Krillin as he looked at Earth. That blast could have been aimed at me. Damn Vegeta must really have his heart set on this one, he thought referring to the mission that could change everything. Truth be told, he was rather excited, and anticipating the assignment. Not only would he be promoted both socially, and politically, but he couldn't help to shake the feeling that there was something more than just power out there. The anticipation of the unknown almost gave off an enigmatic feeling, that seemed to radiate off the ever-coming Earth, as Krillin looked out the window.  
  
Standing next to him, was Gohan, observing his older brother (Kakkarot) dream away about food. He seemed to be humming a bouncy tune, making Gohan shake his head profusely. How he ended up like that I'll never know, he mused. But as his gaze shifted to the Earth, he began to think about those recurring dreams he had been having since they began the voyage, 5 days ago. He was in a lush, green forest, in an undisclosed location. He'd realize he was lying on his back, and when he tried to get up, white-hot pain would shoot through his vain, like poison corrupting his health. He'd scream out because of the pain, but no one was there to help him. Each time this dream happened, in the end he would be quiet, waiting for death to come on swift wings to relieve him of the pain. He'd open his eyes, and suddenly he would be looking in these dark, black, infinite pools, so intense he could have sworn they were on fire. The eyes belonged to the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had almost sayjin characteristics- black hair and eyes-save the tail. When he'd tried to ask her who she was, she would just smile and a cool breeze would then at that moment flow by them, and it would seem that the women melted, and flowed with the wind. He would be left there standing dumb-struck with awe in silence, aside from the wind blowing in his hair. Being sayjin, Gohan did not like not being in control of a situation, and not having the upper- hand.  
  
Then there was an inhumane, cruel scream that would follow after it, almost as if something was being extinguished. Xed. Made non-existent. Then there would be a voice that would yell out his name,.............Gohaaannn.....and then a massive dragon would emerge through the trees. It would begin to fly, only to be blown down by a ki- attack. Then there was a enormous burst of fire, and he'd wake up, with sweat pouring down his face. Gohan shivered involuntarily. He could remember every night waking up, feeling the fire from his dreams. Engulfing him for a moment that seemed like an eternity. And then it was gone, leaving him sleepless, and wide awake.  
  
But just then Vegeta left towards the door (apparently still heated from their little...."conflict"), to set off for his personal chambers. But as he reached the doorknob, still mangled due to Vegeta's angry outburst earlier, the ship said in a monotone voice, "Landing in exactly 60 seconds."  
  
Somewhere in the core of the ship, a low cruel phrase was hissed.  
  
"Let the purging of Earth, and search for the elements begin....."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sigh..........A week had passed, and the four girls were lounging around.  
  
"I'm sOoOoOo bored you guys....let's do something!", cried Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi we already did everything there was to do around here TWICE", said 18.  
  
"Grrr good point", mumbled Chi-Chi. The late summer afternoon had brought sluggishness, and a certain dullness to their day. They were outside lounging on Bulma's pool once again, and bored out of their minds.  
  
Bulma looked out toward the horizon. As she gazed into the setting sun, she felt this huge surge of energy. She gasped and fell to her knees, hyperventilating while trying to regulate her breath intake. What the fuck was that?, her head screamed.  
She stood and looked at her arms. She had never in her entire life felt or heard of such anger or power. Her complete body had been engulfed by the strong emotion. I can still feel it coursing through my veins, she thought. She then got to her feet sweat covering her. Something's coming, she thought. As she looked up once more to the sky, a voice rang in the back of her mind, and there was an immediate sense of dread overwhelming her. She had the sudden urge to go check the Capsule Corporation Astro- System, which scanned the entire span off the solar system. Nothing Special. It checked for anything that was not a satellite or a planet. Nothing rather interesting had ever happened to Bulma an co., and this was as weird as it got. Bulma then realized her hands were shaking.  
  
"Bulma!!!", a voice shouted outside her mind. Chi-Chi came running towards her with Videl, while 18 stayed where she was, gazing at the now setting sun. Bulma felt herself being raised to her feet, and quickly recovered. " What happened?", questioned Videl. Bulma froze. Her heavy breathing only worsened with that, as her mind began to battle over whether the voice in her head was real, or that most likely she was going crazy. "W-w-what do you mean?", she cried. "Didn't you feel that? The eerie feeling that something fucked up is about to happen?" She didn't realize her voice was getting steadily louder, as she emphasized on the curse word. Chi-Chi beside her was shaking her head slowly, while Videl examined her words. 18, meanwhile turned to look at Bulma , and started coming over to the side of the pool the others were on. "What do you mean B?", she asked.  
  
"Y-you mean you didn't feel that anger that just......came outta nowhere?!", she yelled desperately. She looked around wildly at her friends. Videl was looking at her thoughtfully, while Chi-Chi just looked skeptical. 18 had a blank face and said nothing. "I'm not going crazy you guys", pleaded Bulma. "I felt it and it nearly knocked me off my feet--" "Ok ok, you can stop the joke Bulma, I actually thought you were serious this time" "BUT I AM SERIOUS!!!, Bulma screamed back. But then se remembered the voice. "Look there was even this voice in my head that said 'Let the purging of Earth--"  
  
" 'and the search for the elements Begin' ", finished 18 quietly, earning curious looks from everyone else.  
  
Bulma just stared at her and let out a breathless, "yeah..."  
  
"I heard it too", 18 explained. "But whatever it meant by saying that I do not know."  
  
"Well where did it come from?" Videl asked. She grinned evilly and said, "Oooo Bulma and Juu the psychic's!!!!"  
  
18 just glared at her with a look that simply said 'Fuck off'. Videl, stopped laughing when she saw that her two friends were taking it seriously.  
  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi sighed. Not wanting to get in a conversation including the end of their world said, "You guys whatever you heard is probably just by coincidence alright? Just forget about it for now and let's go to my place." She got up an urged the others to do so as well. She saw Bulma still looking apprehensive, and said, "Even if it was true, it's not like we could do anything about it. C'mon"  
  
And with that they all walked towards Chi's house, each in their own thoughts, all haong to do with what was about to happen.  
  
Well that's chapter 2!!!!!! Please review and give me your opinions and suggestions. Flames welcomed. Well the next one will be out in a week or 2 ...............c ya  
  
nImBuS 


End file.
